


Think Twice

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, D/s, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, Facial, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://seeker-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://seeker-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/"><b>seeker_kinkmeme</b></a>, prompt: <i>magic cock, double penetration, deepthroating. Cara and Kahlan show Dahlia what happens when you try to get in between them.</i> Was I supposed to be able to resist writing that? Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Cara/Dahlia shippers beware: Cara is very much over her relationship with Dahlia in this fic. Also, wtf is that tag list. Idek you guys.

It’s just Cara, at first. She ties Dahlia up, strong, thin rope yanked tight around her wrists behind her back, pulling her elbows together, her ankles, her knees. The tavern, just close enough to the Margrave’s palace, is noisy below them, and their room for the night is in the far corner upstairs where no one will hear them. Her punishment is coming, she tells Dahlia.

Dahlia tried to rekindle an old flame, tried to get her Cara back. She played smart, and when that didn’t work she played dirty. But she sorely underestimated how brightly the flame between Cara and Kahlan burned, and so she found herself here.

Dahlia sits on the edge of the bed, head held straight. She’s familiar with the knots Cara is using, and she knows she couldn’t get free of them if she tried. To add insult to injury, Cara lashes her bonds to the bedpost. As if she would tumble out the window (likely landing face-first) or make her way downstairs (one hop at a time). The thought itself was mortifying enough.

“Dahlia,” Cara says, stroking the Mord-Sith’s jawline. “Kahlan is very upset with you. So am I.”

“You can’t blame me,” Dahlia says.

Cara smirks. “Who said anything about blame? Dahlia.” She kneels before her, reaches up to cup her face. “My Dahlia. This is going to be so much fun.” She smiles predatorily. “You’ll like it too, I know. I haven’t told Kahlan just how much you’ll like it, or she might change her mind.”

“Being dishonest with your sworn lover, Cara?” Dahlia mocks.

Cara shrugs. “Don’t go anywhere,” she says sweetly. “I’ll only be gone a moment.”

Dahlia waits, and her shoulders are already getting sore and stiff. Her full Mord-Sith leathers aren’t helping; the hard neckguard is digging into the soft skin of her throat. It would help if she tilted her head back, stared at the ceiling, but she doesn’t. She faces forward, her mouth set in a very slight smile of expectation.

“She’s ready?” Kahlan asks, sweeping into the room. Cara steps in behind her, closes the door and locks it.

“She is.”

“You tied her up,” Kahlan observes, sounding pleased. She’s wrapped in white sheets, which she lets fall to the ground as she circles Dahlia. She’s nude underneath. Dahlia’s eyes go straight to Kahlan’s dick, which the Confessor is stroking idly. It looks like she knows what she’s doing, like she’s downed one or two of those elixirs before.

“I thought you might like that,” Cara says softly. She unfolds her own cloak, letting it hang from a finger before dropping it by Kahlan’s coverings. Her own cock is rising just from anticipation, and seeing Kahlan naked has never hurt in that department. “Why don’t you make her suck you off?” Cara suggests. “To start things off.”

Kahlan glances at her, blue eyes bright. “We should share her. Like we said. Remember?”

Cara smiles. “Of course.” She turns to Dahlia. “On the floor. Now.”

Dahlia obeys, sliding off the bed to kneel on the wooden flooring. She remains impassive but there’s a glint in her eye, one that stays even when Cara steps to her. Grabs Dahlia’s head. Forces her jaw open, pushes her cock into her mouth, all the way. Dahlia’s tongue slides against it, curling and teasing, and Cara gets harder and harder with each heartbeat as she ruts in Dahlia’s mouth.

Kahlan is watching, working herself with her hand, and when Cara pushes Dahlia off of her rock-hard dick she looks grateful. Dahlia takes a deep breath, lips red and wet, and turns to slurp Kahlan’s cock between her lips. Then it’s Cara’s turn to jerk herself off while she watches Dahlia suck Kahlan. Kahlan pushes with her hips, spreads her palm across the back of Dahlia’s head and _thrusts_ into the hotness of her mouth. Kahlan’s lips are parted, brow furrowed as she stares down at Dahlia, and a flush is showing across her pale breasts and shoulders. Cara smiles, jerks herself a little harder. She knew Kahlan would like this.  
  
Dahlia bobs her head up and down, lips sliding on Kahlan’s straining cock. And when she pulls back to breathe and swallow, it jumps expectantly. By the time Kahlan pushes her off—like Cara had done—she’s shining wet and looks so hard it might be painful. Pinching and twisting her own nipples, Cara clucks her tongue, nodding at Kahlan’s dick. “That’s no good. These are good for a few loads, you know. Go ahead and empty yourself in her throat.”

“In her…” Kahlan looks down at the ample length of cock she’s holding in her fist. Cara has seen a lot of dicks, and hers and Kahlan’s are big enough to make any man jealous. And it’s not like she would pay that much for the elixirs to end up with anything less.

Cara nods. “Just shove it all the way in. She’ll take it all. You’ll be a good slut for Kahlan, won’t you Dahlia?”

“Yes,” Dahlia says, looking up at Kahlan. “Yes, Cara.” She shifts a bit and leans her head back against the bedside. Opens her mouth.

The image of the bound Mord-Sith so offering herself for use is too much. Kahlan groans as she mounts Dahlia’s face. Leans over her, one leg planted beside her and her other leg folded, shin resting on the bed. Cara smirks to herself, sits down on the floor to appreciate the view and strokes herself to stay hard. Kahlan is forcing her cock into Dahlia’s mouth bit by bit. She’s not being gentle. Dahlia’s throat is jumping, stomach muscles flexing, and she struggles against her bonds.

“Might want to let her breathe,” Cara suggests idly.

Kahlan pulls out quick, and Dahlia sucks in deep breaths and coughs.

Then she fucks back in. There’s no other word for it. Kahlan thrusts hard, pushes past the opening of her throat. A visible shiver runs up Kahlan’s curved spine. Dahlia is swallowing her cock down, taking more and more of it, and soon Kahlan is leaning forward, _pressing_ her groin flush to Dahlia’s face, Dahlia’s nose digging into her lower belly. Kahlan pulls all the way out again and when she thrusts back in, it’s everything at once; Dahlia gags, her throat convulses and jumps and Kahlan presses _harder_. It’s three quick, deep thrusts—rippling throat muscles pull and grasp at her cock with each one—and Kahlan’s body tenses.

Kahlan’s hot come pours into Dahlia’s throat in spurts, bypassing her mouth completely. Kahlan feels her tongue dancing in spasms around her, and Dahlia’s tight, clutching throat milks her cock empty. She pulls out, slowly, enjoying the sight of her dick gradually revealing itself from Dahlia’s painted lips.

Dahlia looks ravished already. Her Mord-Sith braid is frazzled around the edges and she’s panting, and she still looks…hungry.

“I think she wants more, Cara,” Kahlan says.

“Good,” Cara purrs. “Grab a blade, Kahlan.”

Kahlan digs into her pack and holds one of her daggers at her side as steps back to Cara and Dahlia. “Stand,” Cara instructs the Mord-Sith, and Dahlia does. She looks relieved that her bonds are going to be cut. But Cara has other ideas. “Bend over the bed.”

Dahlia bows her head, then shuffles around on her feet and tries to fall as gracefully as possible onto her front. Cara nods at her ass. “Slice her leathers open and fuck her where you want. It’s my turn up here.”

Kahlan’s dick jumps, and she’s nearly trembling in anticipation as she kneels. Cara’s own cock is leaking precum as she climbs onto the bed; it’s sweet relief when Dahlia’s mouth takes her in. Her hand goes right to the back of Dahlia’s head, setting a strong pace. Dahlia’s throat makes loud sucking noises as Cara forces her head down, making her fuck her face on the full length of Cara’s cock.

Behind Dahlia, Kahlan has carefully sliced a line at the crotch of Dahlia’s leathers, long enough to keep her options open. She finds something unexpected; a thick plug of some kind tightly seated in Dahlia’s ass. She looks up at Cara, perplexed, and Cara laughs, holding Dahlia’s head flush to her groin as she says, “I thought you might like that, too. Pull it out if you want to fuck her there. She’ll be nice and open already. You’ll barely need this.”

Cara tosses her a small vial of lubricant. Kahlan’s cock jumps again.

But she’s always believed in pacing herself, so she plants her palms on Dahlia’s leather-covered ass and sinks her dick into the soft warmth of her cunt. “Ohh,” Kahlan moans, hands coming up to pinch at her hardened nipples, cup her swollen breasts. “Cara. This is…”

Cara is too busy coming to pay attention to her: head tilted back, she’s huffing blonde hair from her face, eyes squeezed shut. She pushes Dahlia off her dick, then _shoves_ her back onto it, impaling her throat. Her fingers are white in their grip on Dahlia’s skull, and her legs squirm a little as she groans, low and long, hips rolling as she finishes.

Kahlan is fucking Dahlia fast and hard, the Mord-Sith’s body jerking forward with each thrust. Now that Cara’s done, Kahlan grabs the bindings holding Dahlia’s elbows together and tugs back; Dahlia’s spine arches in and she cries out as her front is lifted. Kahlan grins, working her hips hard, enjoying the wet sound of her cunt, enjoying the way she can pull Dahlia back into every thrust. She turns loose of Dahlia’s bonds and opts for her braid instead, wrapping it around her fist and holding Dahlia where she wants her. Yanks her head back as she fucks her. Dahlia’s loosing groans of her own; whether from the pleasure of getting fucked or the pain of her hair being pulled, Kahlan doesn’t know. Doesn’t care. Her pussy is tight around Kahlan’s cock, tight and hot and _silky_ , and it’s with much self control that she finally steps back, cock springing free to smear on her belly, panting as she looks at Cara. “Should we?”

“We should,” Cara says with a dangerous grin, and extends her hand, asking for Kahlan’s blade. She cuts Dahlia’s bonds almost carelessly, and it’s a miracle blood wasn’t spilled or leathers sundered. Fully freed, Dahlia sits up, rubbing her wrists, but she knows it isn’t over. She turns to look at Cara, who swings around to recline on her back on the bed, feet to Kahlan. She pumps her cock a couple times; it’s still glistening from fucking Dahlia’s throat. “Hop on,” Cara says. “Your cunt’s mine, your ass is hers.”

Dahlia obediently straddles Cara’s hips, sinking down, taking Cara’s dick inside her with a low moan. “By the Keeper,” Dahlia gasps out, once Cara’s fully seated, filling her pussy almost painfully. “You’re thicker than Kahlan.”

Kahlan frowns in disapproval. Cara smirks at her over Dahlia’s shoulder as Dahlia falls forward, her head to Cara’s own.

“I’m picking the elixirs next time,” Kahlan tells her.

“Yes, Mother Confessor,” Cara teases.

Plug pulled free with a wet pop, there’s a little lubricant, spread over Kahlan’s dick and dripped over Dahlia’s ass, and then she’s sliding into Dahlia’s stretched asshole, pushing her cock easily through the ring of muscle with one slow, smooth thrust. “She _is_ loose,” Kahlan marvels. “This feels wonderful.”

“Are you really never going to speak to me?” Dahlia sighs into Cara’s hair. “That’s my ass you’re talking about, you know, and I’m right here.”

“Shut up,” Kahlan snaps, and seizes her braid, yanks back and fucks into her, hard; three quick thrusts and she’s bottomed out, all of her cock buried, her hips flush to Dahlia’s ass. Dahlia gasps, whimpers; her pucker bulges around Kahlan’s dick as she pulls back; disappears when she fucks back in.

“Call her a Mord-Sith slut,” Cara suggests, setting a smooth, rolling rhythm with her hips underneath them both. “She hates that.”

On a flash of inspiration, Kahlan takes her dagger from her side and finishes her cut; opening Dahlia’s red leathers and peeling them apart, she exposes the white cheeks of her ass, soft and shapely. “Mord-Sith slut,” Kahlan mutters, and brings her palm down, hard. Dahlia’s asshole clenches tight around Kahlan’s thrusting dick. The crack echoes in the small room, and a handprint appears heartbeats later.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Cara groans. “She clenched. Do it again.”

And Kahlan does. Again, and again, and again, Dahlia moaning and clenching her groin each time like she can’t help it, until her ass is red and abused. Kahlan can feel the heat rising from her skin. She and Cara set a deep, steady rhythm, and for a moment things are quiet, intense, proprietary. Kahlan holds Dahlia’s hips, palms and squeezes and spreads the tortured cheeks of her ass as she fucks her. It happens naturally, her and Cara’s meshing and working together, no different from when they slaughter banelings back to back on a battlefield. She leans forward, pulling Dahlia’s hair aside to whisper in her ear. “Do you like this, Mord-Sith slut?”

Cara smirks, licks at the corner of Dahlia’s open mouth. “You love our cocks inside you.”

“We’re going to finish in you,” Kahlan says.

“I’m going to pump your pussy full of come,” Cara whispers heavily into Dahlia’s ear, “until it’s overflowing, dripping out and over your thighs.” She arches an eyebrow in challenge at Kahlan, who frowns.

“My come is going right into your ass,” she tells Dahlia. “As deep as I can force it. You want that, don’t you? You want our come. You had some already but it isn’t enough. You want more. Filthy Mord-Sith slut.”

“She's close,” Cara tells her, looking obscenely proud of Kahlan.

“What do you want, Mord-Sith slut?” Kahlan breathes. “Tell me.”

“Harder,” Dahlia works out. “Please, I want—harder. _Please_!”

Kahlan puts her full weight behind her thrusts, buries her cock in Dahlia's ass and gives her these short little stabs, almost violent. And Dahlia comes, hard and fast, body tensing and groaning as her release rolls through her; her sphincter squeezes down tight, gripping Kahlan’s cock like a vice.

Unceasing in the slow, insistent movement of her hips, Kahlan pushes the body between them to the side, leans down and kisses Cara: twists her tongue with Cara’s, slides it over her teeth, sucks on Cara’s own tongue, nips at Cara’s lips. Cara is panting when Kahlan lifts her head. Brow pinched, Cara pulls another kiss from Kahlan, thrusting her tongue hard into Kahlan’s mouth for one last taste, then lets her head fall back. “Let’s finish this up,” she says with a grin, and Kahlan smiles darkly.

Dahlia is awkwardly positioned, still leaned a bit to the side where Kahlan pushed her, and Kahlan’s hand goes to the back of her neck, holding her there in place with her weight. Her other hand finds security at Cara’s shoulder and she lifts herself up, her cock nearly leaving Dahlia’s ass.

And then their pace is furious. Cara’s legs are bent to brace herself and she’s thrusting into her pussy as hard as Kahlan is driving into her ass: brutal, deep, stabbing thrusts. Dahlia is impaled by both cocks in a fierce rhythm and she’s loosing moan after groan of pleasure. Cara’s hips churn beneath them; Kahlan is drilling into Dahlia, thighs smacking her ass, pistoning into her, fucking into her asshole like she hates her, and well, she has for awhile now. It’s bliss for so many different reasons when she comes: Cara’s with her, and they kiss as Kahlan keens and empties her load deep in Dahlia’s ass, keeps emptying, keeps shooting ropes of thick seed into her, as Cara arches underneath them, comes and comes and pants against Kahlan’s mouth as she fills Dahlia’s pussy up. Cara and Kahlan murmur endearments to each other, such as a Mord-Sith will offer, between kisses as they come down together. The message couldn’t be more clear: Kahlan and Cara are the lovers, Dahlia is here to be used.

They disentangle themselves, and rest on their backs side by side: Dahlia, then Cara, then Kahlan. There’s quiet breathing, slowing heartbeats, and not much to be said. But while Cara’s dick is softening, Kahlan’s isn’t. She eyes it curiously, still rock hard and slick from Dahlia’s asshole. “Dahlia,” she says with far more certainty than she feels. “You’re not done. Come clean me. Come suck me off.”

Wordlessly, Dahlia leans over Cara, who sits up to watch, and bends to take Kahlan’s cock into her mouth. Not a swipe, not a cleaning pump with her hand. Kahlan gasps, because she didn’t expect her to actually _do_ it. She decides to take advantage of the moment. “We trusted you,” she says, as Dahlia gags, forces her head down, and Kahlan feels the head of her cock penetrate her throat, feels Dahlia’s tongue squirming around her shaft. “You swore allegiance to the Seeker, and to me.” She strokes Dahlia’s hair as the Mord-Sith begins to bob her head up and down, sucking lips sliding on her shaft. “And then you turn around and try to poison Cara and I against each other. You make up lies. You tell Cara of imaginary trysts between me and Spirits know how many others. You tell me Cara’s been sneaking away to brothels, that she’s coming onto you when I’m not around.” She smiles ruefully, forces Dahlia’s head down until her lips are tight around the base of Kahlan’s dick, until Kahlan can feel Dahlia’s throat grasping at the full length of her cock. Holds her there until Dahlia’s arms flail for want of air. “I hate liars.” She lets Dahlia up only for a moment, for a few desperate breaths, then pushes her back down. “But Cara has shared my bed for a long time,” Kahlan says softly. “She knows me better than anyone else. It was your mistake thinking ours was a meaningless relationship, something easily broken.” She looks to Cara, who’s staring at Kahlan’s crotch. Her cock is decidedly less soft. Kahlan widens her eyes at her; Cara rolls her own.

“I love Kahlan,” Cara says simply. “And the sooner you realize that, Dahlia, the better it will be for everyone.” She thinks for a moment. “Although, it will be less pleasurable.”

Kahlan smacks Cara’s thigh, lips tight.

“Not that I don’t get pleasure enough from Kahlan,” Cara finishes, avoiding her gaze.

Kahlan yanks Dahlia off of her cock by the base of her braid. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Dahlia gasps, sucking in air. “Mother Confessor.”

“Good,” Kahlan says, and shoves her back down. It’s only a few moments more of her dick sliding through Dahlia’s tight throat and she comes, a hard jerk of her cock spilling hot seed onto Dahlia’s tongue. Kahlan quickly pushes up, flips them over so that she’s straddling Dahlia’s chest. She takes her cock in her fist and pumps, and the rest of her load is deposited on the Mord-Sith’s pretty face, white seed shooting in thick lines across her nose, her flushed cheek, one reaching to her forehead. She feeds the last drops between Dahlia’s parted lips, then wipes the head of her cock on Dahlia’s chin, leaving a smear of wetness there and a feeling of power and dominance in Kahlan.

Cara hums her approval beside them. “Rather inspired work,” she murmurs, licking up a bit of come from Dahlia’s cheek.

Later, once the elixirs have worn off and they’ve cleaned up and all three women are completely so once again, they settle down for bed. Cara and Kahlan are under the sheets, half-entangled already, when Dahlia finishes undressing and sidles up hesitantly to the bedside. “Mm,” Kahlan says, breaking off a kiss with Cara. “I don’t think so.” She points at the foot of the bed. “On the floor.”

Dahlia sighs, and goes to put her ruined leathers back on. Kahlan throws her a pillow.

“That was nice of you,” Cara whispers to her. “The pillow.”

Kahlan frowns. “Should I take it back?”

“Up to you.”

She sighs. “I guess I have to forgive her sometime. Might as well be now, after that.” She kisses Cara’s lips, and a smile quirks her mouth. “That was fun, though, wasn’t it?”

“You would make an excellent Mord-Sith,” Cara assures her.

Kahlan hums as Dahlia trots back to the foot of the bed and lays down out of sight, pillow tucked in her arm. “There’s one more thing,” Kahlan whispers softly, right against the shell of Cara’s ear. “I want her to hear me make you come.”

“I like that plan,” Cara murmurs back, lifting the sheets in invitation. Kahlan smiles and shuffles her way down under them, sucking on Cara’s nipples before hunching down to lock her mouth onto Cara’s pussy, eyes closing in rapture at the taste of her. Cara’s thumb smooths across her brow, fingers trailing through her hair, and it’s that gentle touch, and everything behind it, that she would do anything to protect.


End file.
